KKN dan Cinta yang Bergelora
by schrodinger cat's
Summary: aku adalah Yamanaka Ino yang hanya mengikuti KKN untuk mendapatkan nilai A namun ternyata aku melupakan semua niat itu ketika aku turun di masyarakat dan mersakan bahwa kuliah ini sangat membangkitkan cintaku tidak hanya kepada lawan jenis yang mengantarkan ku kepada sesuatu yang lebih berharga.


Kring … kring …. Kring ….

Kring … kring …. Kring ….

Kring … kring …. Kring ….

"ya ampun berisik sekali sih!" , aku membuka hp ku dan mematikan alarm yang telah ku setel pukul 4 pagi. Ya ampun sudah mau hampir subuh namun aku berpikiran untuk tidur kembali selama lima menit lagi iya lima menit lagi dan aku pun kembali membaringkan kembali badanku ke tempat yang paling ku sayangi (kasur).

Kring … kring …. Kring ….

Kring … kring …. Kring ….

Kring … kring …. Kring ….

"ya ampun apa lagi sih!" ku buka hp ku dan ter nyata sudah jam 6 pagi ya ampun aku ketiduran lagi ternyata, aduh ada kelas Sisdig jam 7 lagi belom mandi belum solat subuh, ya sudah aku memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mandi untuk gosok gigi dan wudhu sekilas lalu langsung solat subuh di pagi yang entah aku merasa berdosa hiks. Okay karena sekarang sudah hampir jam setengah 7 jadi aku langsung menyiapkan laptop tab buku catatan dan dompet ke tas lalu langsung caw pergi ke kampus karena aku tidak mau dimarahi oleh guru Ibiki yang kiler mahasiswa bisa tidak lulus bila absensi 80% dan terlambat kelas termasuk tidak hadir.

"bapak aku pergi dulu", ujar ku cepat-cepat sambil memakai sepatu

"loh ga sarapan dulu teh?", bapak melihat sekilas sambil menyiapkan sarapan

"Nanti ajah di kampus pak asalamualaikum" dan aku pun lari- lari agar tidak ketinggalan angkot.

Okay lupa kenalan yah namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino mahasiswa tingkat dua di salah satu universitas yang cukup bagus di Indonesia sebut saja ITB(Institut Tanpa Begal) jurusan Teknik Fisika asal garut yang sekarang tinggal di Bandung bersama bapak ku Yamanaka Inoichi setelah beliau bercerai dengan ibuku yang kini tinggal di garut.

Kembali ke realita aku sedang telat dan sekarang baru turun dari angkot pintu gerbang TI dan lari-lari karena takut kesiangan ke kelas yang ada di Labtek VI gedung jurusan ku. Setelah berlari2 akhirnya aku sampai juga di gedung jurusan dan langsung naik lift untuk ke kelas ku di lantai 4, akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas namun ternyata teman2 ku yang lain malah keluar kelas sial ternyata kelas diganti karena pak Ibiki sedang sakit. Sial sial sial tau mau begini mending aku mandi dulu gerah kan jadinya abis lari-lari takut telat. Ya udah semua telah terjadi semangat Ino.

Ketika aku masuk ke kelas tersebut aku melihat Teh Sakura sahabatku sejak TPB yang sedang duduk sambil menopa dagunya.

" Teh kok ga bilang sih ga ada kelas", aku menghampiri nya dan sambil duduk di bangku dekat dengannya

"Lah aku ajah baru tau tadi neng asdosnya baru bilang tadi loh, jangan nyalahin gitu lah di sumpah jomblo seumur hidup kelar Lo Ino", sewot teteh " ekh tungu tungu kamu tadi telat kan pasti gak mandi yah ngaku dah ngaku" selidik sakura

"iya deh ngaku kagak mandi", manja ku sambil memeluk sakura

" Ino jorok pantes ajah masih jomblo kayak gituh", kata sakura sambil mendorong jidat ku jauh-jauh darinya

"iya deh yang baru jadian bisa apah aku yang Cuma serbuk beng-beng ini berbuat hiks", sedihku lebay dan pura2 menyeka air mata.

"ekh Btw no si Sasuke nagajak aku buat ikut kelas KKN loh katanya di garut pasti deket rumah kmu dong No?" Tanya sakura

"loh KKN kan magang yah? Bukannya itu bisa diambil pas semester 6 teh?

"ehemm Ino-pig ku sayang itu KP ini KKN beda loh"

"oh iyah kapan dong ngambilnya kita kan udah prs teh?"

"idih banyak Tanya sini mana hp mu kita buka OA line nya KKN Tematik ITB", dia merebut hp ku yang baru mau aku berikan dan memencet sesuatu,"Nah ini Ino-pig infonya tolong dibaca dengan benar yah bisa baca kan?"

Aku langsung merebut smart phone ku dan membaca info OA tersebut dengan seksama sampai kening ku berkerut.

"oh walah oke teh aku kayaknya mau ngambil tema pendidikan biar bisa ketemu ade ade emesh"

"Loh kok pendidikan sih harus nya tema energy dong biar cocok sama jurusan kita, sayang atuh kalo ngambil tema pendidikan lagian tema pendidikan itu tema yang paling diincer sama calon peserta loh Ino, kagak mungkin masuk dah orang kayak kamu hehehe" sindir sakura

"oh teteh mau ikut energy yowes ikut teteh deh tema energy hehehe, deadline daftar nya kapan ya teh kok ga di kasih tau di OA sih" Tanya ku sambil memberikan hp ku pada nya untuk membatu mencari

"Nah itu di bawah Ino besok jam satu deadline nya ai kamu"sakura mulai sewot

" hah dasar teh sakura tukang dealine ngasih tau baru hari ini coba" keluh aku pada nya

"ya udah kita ngerjain syarat nya bareng sama aku ajah biar cepet kita kan sedosen wali", bujuk teh sakura sambil merangkul pundakku," ayo jangan ngambek dong nanti cantiknya nyublim loh hehehe"

Aku memang tidak bisa marah lama dengan sahabat ku yang satu itu meskipun sebenernya aku yang sering menyusahkan dan menyulut emosi sakura mungkin Karena ikatan kami yang cukup dekat itu.

Aku dan sakura menyiapkan semua persyaratan mulai dari surat rekomendasi dosen wali hingga essay. Setelah selesai mengerjakan aku dan sakura langsung pergi ke LK untuk mengirimkan berkas pendaftaran. Sesampai di LK ternyata sangat banyak mahasiswa yang mendaftar mata kuliah ini yang memang dirasa cukup menguntungkan kita untuk belajar hidup di masyarakat bukan hanya dikelas saja dan yang paling menguntungkan adalah matkul ini paket A wkwkwk. Ketika kami akan pulang dari LK tiba-tiba aku melihat mas mas ikemen berkulit pucat pasi, tinggi, berbadan ideal dan berambut hitam yang seragam dengan matanya akan masuk ke ruang LK dan melewatiku. Sepertinya dia juga mendaftar kuliah ini karena aku melihat map yang berisi formulir dan berkas-berkas, Sontak aku berkata Alhamdulilah di depan teh sakura dengan arah pandangan tertuju kepada mas ikemen tadi. Setelah mas tadi masuk aku langsung membuyarkan lamunanku dan mengajak sakura untuk ke kelas karena sebentar lagi akan ada kelas sudah karena aku sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik agar terpilih menjadi peserta kuliah maka aku menunggu hasilnya kepada Alloh SWT. aku akan bersyukur jika memang terpilih menjadi peserta apalagi jika bisa bertemu dengan mas ikemen tadi itu kan super ultra rejeki hehehe.

Seminggu penutupan peserta telah berlalu dan pengumuman peserta kuliah pun diumumkan hari ini, sebenrnya aku juga deg-degan sih hehe jadi aku berencana membuka hasil oprec bersama sakura di kosannya. Oh iya sakura adalah mahasiswa asal banyuwangi tentu saja dia ngekos di bandung ini dengan teman-teman asal ku buka link peserta ternyata ada namaku dan sakura di list tema energy. Karena senang aku dan sakura berpelukan dan mengucap alhamdulilah bersamaan.

Ternyata kuliah ini dilaksanakan setiap hari saptu dan itu adalah weekend yang biasanya aku gunakan untuk mencuci, menja toko bunga bapakku dan beristirahat di rumah atau sekedar jalan-jalan bersama teman-teman. Jujur sebenarnya aku sedikit agak jengkel karena hari libur ku terpotong dan biasanya sebulan sekali aku pulang ke garut ke rumah ibuku. Namun setelah aku mengikuti kelas tersebut selama hampir 1 bulan ternyata tidak sia-sia aku mengambil mata kuliah tersebut karena aku menambah teman baru yang tidak hanya anak tf saja. Ketika aku menggerjakan tugas kelompok aku berkenalan dengan Tenten anak mesin, teh Temari anak fisika dan ka Sasori anak mikrobio yang pernah menjadi partner MC ku di acara himpunan.

Tugas selanjutnya adalah tugas antar tema yang mengharuskan setiap tema memiliki ketua agar setiap program yang akan dilaksanakan dapat terlaksana dengan baik. Namun karena aku bolos kelas untuk pulang ke garut aku hanya dapat mengetahui ketua tema ku yang terpilih lewat Line yaitu Uzumaki Naruto anak berisik yang sangat keliatan caper yang ternyata adalah anak dari ketua LK kita bapak Minato. Oke selain tugas tersebut setiap tema wajib membuat data base peseta agar nanti setiap peserta mengetahui peserta yang setema. Hemm sepertinya menarik untuk aku lakukan, ya sudah ketika ketua menanyakan siapa yang mau membuat data base aku pun langsung menjawab aku saja yang buat. Cara mengumpulkan data agar lebih cepat aku membuat google drive yang tinggal diisi oleh setiap peserta. Sebenarnya yang membuat adalah teh Izumi yang aku tak tau itu siapa yang pasti setema dan tentu itu sangat membantu sekali untuk pekerjaan ku nanti.

Deadline dari pengerjaan tugas adalah 2 minggu dan tentu aku membuat nya 2 hari sebelum deadline pengumpulan yang dibantu oleh sakura, tenten dan naruto tentunya di selasar Labtek V agar internetnya pool wkwkwk. Ketika aku akan memasukan data foto ke desain data base yang telah aku buat aku melihat foto orang yang dulu pernah aku cari dan ternyata terlupakan oleh beban akademik ku (alay sih), ya benar mas ikemen berambut hitam yang dulu kutemui di meja pendaftaran, dengan beruntungnya aku dapat menegetahui sedikit info tentangnya dalam data base ini. 'Oh jadi doi anak FTMD wah kayaknya si Tenten kenal nih se fakultas pas TPB', kataku dalam hati.

"Ten kamu kenal orang ini gak?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk fto yang ada di laptop

"kenal lah Shimura Sai anak Ae" jawab tenten asal dan sedikit melirik ke laptop ku

"yah itu mah urang juga tau atuh Ten kan ada di data base" kesalku sambil aku menggembungkan pipi,"ekh emang dia anak energy kok kayaknya belum liat koar-koar di grup"

"iya lah orang grup energy yang sering koar-koar si naruto sama geng nya mana mau dia nongol No" sindir tenten sambil melihat naruto yang telah menyipit

"aku denger loh Ten, lagian dia sebernya temen aku juga se geng tapi emang orangnya kayak gituh sih kutu buku mau kenalan ajah harus ngikutin cara yang ada di buku loh! Hahaha aneh kan tu orang. Hemm dia juga jomblo kok No sok ajah kalo mau daftar aku daftarin hehe" kata Naruto yang masih focus pada laptopnya membantuku membuat data base.

"hus kalian tuh mau kerja apa gossip sih ayo cepet kalo mau bantuin ngobrol mulu dah dari tadi!" bentak sakura pada kita dengan mengepalkan tangannya sebagai bentuk ancaman yang sangat mengerikan dan kami semua kembali focus pada laptop dan meneruskan pekerjaan.

-beberapa jam kemudian

"alhamdulilah akhirya beres juga ya gengs" ucapku pada mereka "makasi loh udah pada bantu seneng deh sama kalian hehehe" sambil memeluk sakura dan tenten tentunya.

"oke sama-sama" ujar meraka secara berbarengan dengan membalas memelukku

"apaan sih kalian geli dah, ekh udah malem nih hati-hati yah kalo mau pulang banyak begal di sekitar kampus loh. Kamu balik sama siapa Sak? " Tanya Naruto

"ekh aku udah ada yang jemput kok Naruto, nah itu orangnya nongol duluan yah gengs!" sakura melambaikan tangan kepada kami.

"oh, jadi kamu pacarnya si teme Sasuke pantes ajah kok aku kayak pernah liat maneh di hp seseorang sak" kata naruto

"Hm", jawaban sasuke ga jelas banget dan menarik sakura untuk segera pergi.

Aku suka aneh sebenernya, kok si sakura mau-maunya sama cowok jenis begitu emang ganteng sih tapi jutek nya itu loh ga tahan, ya udah lah yah mungkin kita memiliki kriteria masing-masing.

"ten kamu kan ngekos di plesiran yah bareng dong aku juga tinggal disana kok", kataku pada tenten dan menyeretnya pergi seketika

"okay bye naruto" kata tenten melambaikan tangan

"byee hati- hati gengs" kata naruto.

Kita pun berdua pergi lewat gerbang sipil agar lebih dekat ke plesiran, disana kami sedikit berbincang untuk saling mengenal lebih jauh dan ternyata ada teman sejurusanku yang dulu se sma sama Tenten kami pun mengobrol dan tidak terasa sudah sampai di gang ku dan kami berpisah.

Wah ga kerasa 3 bulan udah berlalu semua kegiatan perkuliahan KKN udah aku lalui dimulai kuliah kelas sampe kuliah lapangan yaitu outbond di scapa tni ad di lembang. Waktunya sekarang untuku menerapkan semua ilmu yang telah dipelajari di kelas denan turun ke masyarakat. Tepatnya tanggal 8 juli aku bersama dengan peserta dan panitia KKN pergi ke tkp untuk merealisasikan program yang udah dibuat di kelas. Program dari tema ku adalah membuat rumah serbaguna dengan energy yang berasal dari sumber matahari yang sering disebut dengan cell surya.

Kami ke tkp menggunakan truk tni yang sangat besar dan kami menemph perjalanan sekitar 6 jam untuk ke garut. Aku mengira jalan yang dilalui olehkami akan mulus namun ternyata jalan sanagat rusak atau lebih tepatnya jalan belum dibangun di daerah sini sehingga kami harus berjalan sekitar 10 km untuk sampai di desa babakan tipar. Semua barang yang kami bawa untungnya dibawa oleh mobil dengan pj barang sehingga kita tidak perlu repot2 membawa tas carier 80 liter sambil berjalan.

Untuk awalnya aku merasa biasa saja karena telah biasa berjalan kaki namun belum setengah perjalanan wajah ku sudah memucat karena keapean berjalan menanjak seperti itu dan salah ku juga yang jarang olahraga. Aku menjadi peserta terakhir yang ada di jalan untung lah bukan hanya aku saja yang jalannya lama namun ternyata ada juga yang bernasib sama dengan ku yaitu sara anak ae dan ayame anak tpsda. Untung saja ketua tim ku naruto sangat sabar menghadapi kami dan mau mendapingi kami untuk berjalan sangat perlahan itu.

Dan dengan jerih payah dan waktu yang lama akhirnya kami sampai di tkp. Karena aku telah membagi peserta yang akan tinggal dirumah siapa saja maka kami sekarang sudah berada di rumah orang tua kkn kami. Aku tinggal di rumah ibu kurenai dan bapak asuma yang memiliki 3 orang anak, oh dan tentu teman serumah ku adalah sakura, temari, tenten, hinata anak bw dan matsuri anak plano. Setelah kami berkenalan dengan keluarga baru maka kami langsung mandi karena tidak terasa sebentar lagi memasuki waktu magrib.

Setelah magrib kami langsung mengadakan evaluasi di dekat tempat yang akan dibangun rumah serbaguna tersebut tepatnya di dekat rumah pak ustad. Setelah rasanya sudah semua berkumpul kami pun melaksanakan evaluasi dan tugasku sebagai sekertaris adalah mencatat semua notula. Di sela-sela rapat sebenarnya aku sedang mencari mas ikemen sambil mengetik. Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya yang lagi asik baca buku bareng temen-temen cowok yang lain. Wah ternyata masih ganteng duh jadi deg-degan sendiri baru liat juga.

"ino tolong di review lagi evaluasi kita" naruto berujar disela-sela aku sedang melamunkan mas ikemen dan sakura pun menyengol lengan ku dengan sikutnya agar aku berhenti melamun dan tetunya dengan pelototan yang mengandung arti ino cepet baca ngelamun mulu.

"ekh iyah maaf naruto aku agak ngantuk hehehe", akupun membaca semua notula yang aku ketik. Setelah solat isya berjamaah kami pun bubar ke rumah masing-masing untuk istirahat karena kami memiliki agenda dan beberapa kejaran untuk besok. namun seperti yang telah diduga sebelumnya bahwa di desa sangat gelap sekali dan aku pun adalah orang yang phobia gelap tidak bisa berjalan sedikit pun ketika melihat semua kegelapan itu. Aku merengek dan meminta untuk tidak pulang ke rumah karena keadaan yang sangat gelap tersebut.

" ga mau teh pkonya aku ga mau pulang gelap mau nginep ajah di mesjid ga apa-apa dari pada harus pergi" tolak ku sambil memegang pagar mesjid agar tidak terkena tarikan teh temari yang memaksaku pulang karena tidak sabar ingin beristirahat

"ya elah ino kan ada aku juga trus kita pulang ber enam kok ga sendiri alay banget deh" teriak temari yang udah nasteung karena aku terus meluk pagar masjid.

"ino-pig cepet capek nih kan kamu bawa senter ga gelap kok pulang yuk?" sakura merayu ku

"enggak mau jidat" aku terus memeluk pintu pagar sambil menggelengkan kepala

"apaan sih berisik banget si jelek ini" tiba-tiba ada seorang keluar dari masjid yang sepertinya memperhatikan kami sedang ribut. Dan ternyata orang yang bermulut sangar itu adalah mas ikemen yang sanagat aku fans kan omg gak nyangka omonganya kek begitu banget yang aku tau pasti dia bilang nya sama sakura karena dia melihat kepadanya.

"ekh mayat kalo ngomong tuh di jaga yah, ayo ino cepet pulang nanti kamu disergap sama mayat ini kalo masih disini!" sakura mulai gak sabar dan ikut narik aku kayak temari.

"aduh jangan ditarik gitu inonya kasian" kata hinata dengan anggunnya

"oh jadi si cantik ini ga mau balik gara-gara takut gelap" kata mas ikemen sambil tersenyum khas orang ganteng yang bikin hati aku luluh seketika tapi ketika aku liat gelap tetep ajah aku balik meluk pagar ga mau balik karena gelap.

"sasuke sini kita anterin cewek – cewek ke rumahnya!" teriak sai ke dalem mesjid dan keluarlah sasuke yang masih menggunakan sarung langsung melihat sakura.

"kok kamu belum balik? nanti keburu kemaleman loh udah jam 8 ini bukan di bandung loh" kata sasuke

"iya nih si ino-pig takut gelap dari tadi meluk pager mulu ga mau jalan balik jadi gini deh" kata sakura sambil ngerapihin kerudung yang ketarik tadi.

"pokonya aku gak mau balik gelap takut, bapak aku mau pulang hiks hiks" aku pun mulai menangis dan merindukan bapak yang selalu mengerti dan tidak pernah memaksa.

Tiba-tiba sai mendekati ku dan kami bertatapan mata sambil tersenyum dia berkata "ya udah sini aku anter ke rumah biar gak terlalu malem kalo kamu masih terus disini nanti kemaleman kasian kan nanti orang tua kamu nunggu di rumah, percaya deh kamu bisa kok ngelewat tempat gelap itu kalo kamu ga percaya sama diri kamu sendiri siapa dong yang bakal percaya, pulang yuk aku enter sampe pintu depan deh beneran".

Seketika aku pun melepaskan pelukannku pada pagar dan mulai mengikutinya dari belakang yang dan kami pun akhirnya pulang kerumah.

"terima kasih shimura-san sasuke-san" seruku dengan muka yang memerah karena malu

"sama-sama nanti kalo minta dianterin bilang ajah oh iyah panggil ajah sai kamu kalo manggil gituh kayak lagi ngomong sama ayah aku ino, ya udah kita duluan yah" pamit sai

"bye sasuke-kun" sakura melambaikan tangan dengan semangat padahal sasuke mah ga bilang apa-apa. Sesampai di rumah aku malah senyum-senyum sendiri dan memeluk sakura yang tidurnya deket aku.

"teteh kok dia tau nama aku sih kan aku seneng" aku mulai ngaco dengan keluar masuk sleping bag kayak ulet mau jadi kepompong.

"berisik ino mau tidur aku" tenten yang sebelah kupun mulai ngambek gak jelas karena aku senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi hihi. Oke fiks aku suka sama sai.

Besok nya kami langsung melaksanakan tugas yang harus dikerjakan, untuk peserta laki-laki membangun rumah dan untuk peserta perempuan bertugas memasak makan siang karena dirasa peserta perempuan banyak sekali dan aku tidak kebagian tugas memasak maka aku membantu ibu dikebun untuk sekedar mencabut rumput liar atau memanen beberapa kacang merah yang telah masak. Iyah di desa ini sungguh sangat subur kita tidak perlu membeli bahan makanan seperti sayuran karena alam telah menyediakan semua makanan yang kita butuhkan kita hanya perlu mengolahnya dengan benar dan voila sayuran pun sudah matang dan diap dimasak maupun di jual ke pasar. Tak hanya itu pemandangan yang indah pun disuguhkan di sini kita bisa melihat gunung sawah sungai yang jernih bahkan kita pun bisa foto selfi ala-ala yang sangat instagramable sekali disini. Budaya disini pun sangat kental dengan suasana desa yang terknal dengan keramahan orang nya, sehingga kami pun sore ini berkunjung ke rumah ema chiyo untuk mengobrol dan sekedar bersosialisasi bahwa kami anak kkn itb sedang melaksanakan beberapa program untuk membangun desa ini.

Tentunya ema chiyo tidak bisa berbahasa Indonesia sehingga teman-teman selalu mengajak ku yang notabene nya adalah orang sunda dan aku sangat fasih dengan bahasa itu karena semenjak sd sampai sma aku tinggal di garut. Seperti yang telah ku duga aku disini hanya sebagai translator antara sakura, temari, tenten dan hinata untuk mengobrol dan teman serumah ku matsuri tidak bisa ikut karena sedang mengambil gambar untuk dokumentasi.

Banyak pelajaran hidup yang aku dengar dari beliau mulai dari perjuangan sebelum masa kemerdekaan yang ternyata dulu beliau sudah cukup umur dan terkena semua kemelaratan jaman penjajahan. Beliau berpesan kepada kami sebagai generasi penerus untuk mempertahankan kemerdekaan yang tentu pastinya kita hanya tinggal menikmati nya dengan mengisi kemerdekaan tersebut dengan menjadi penerus yang cerdas dalam ilmu pengetahuan dan memiliki integritas dalam melaksanakan kehidupan. Aku begitu terharu ketia ema berkata seperti itu karena aku pun merasa jika dahulu pemuda membawa bamboo runcing dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk mengalahkan penjajah, namun sekarang hampir semua pemuda termasuk diriku membawa tongsis dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk selfie bersama. Mungkin sekarang zaman sudah berubah tidak ada lagi penjajahan yang menindas penduduk dengan kejam namun semua penjajahan itu belum berakhir banyak sekali hal yang masih bisa dibilang dengan penjajahan secara tidak langsung seperti budaya gotong royong yang telah hilang di lingkungan kita orang cenderung liberalis dan individualis seperti yang ku rasakan di masyarakat perkotaan. Sungguh aku sangat bodoh yang dulu hanya berfikir memiliki nilai akademik yang bagus dalam bidangku, aktif dalam himpunan agar memiliki relasi yang baik untuk menunjang profesi ku nanti dan bekerja di perusahaan yang cukup besar agar memiliki pendapatan yang besar atau aku akan melangsungkan kuliah s2 di luar negri yang bonafit untuk kehidupan ku serta memperkaya diri. Namun ternyata itu saja tidak cukup kita harus peduli dengan sekitar kita kepada masyarakat kita harus menjadi seorang yang berguna bagi mereka sebagai seorang agen perubahan. Dan aku pun mengingat semua yang telah aku lakukan selama ini yang lebih mementingkan egoku untuk menjadi seorang yang terpandang dengan mengabaikan sekitar. Tak terasa aku merasakan ada air yang menetes ke pipiku aku menangis karena terharu karena ternyata kami adalah seseorang yang sangat diharapkan oleh masyarakat untuk Negara ini.

Karena sudah hampir magrib kami pun pulang dan berpamitan dengan ema chiyo pemilik balong yang nantinya akan menjadi tempat ku untuk mandi dan mencuci selama sebulan kedepan, meskipun dengan segala kesederhanaan ema yang sangat terlihat namun beliau memberikan kami pisang yang berukuran sangat besar dan cukup banyak kami pun menolak tapi ema memaksa untuk kami bawa kerumah dan kami pun tentu tidak bisa menolak. Di tengah perjalanan kami pun termenung aku lebih tepatnya berpikiran sangat beruntung mengikuti kkn ini di hari pertama pun sangat berkesan aku tak sabar untuk melihat hari esok apa yang akan aku dapatkan lagi.

"ino-pig jangan melamun awas ada batu didepan" kata sakura berteriak karena melihat ku bengong dari tadi

aku pun melihat kebelakang dan berlari memeluk teman teman ku dan berkata " terima kasih temen-teman" dan kami pun berpelukan bersama.

TBC

ini adalah cerita asli dari pengalaman author dan ini adalah my fist fic tolong di review jika ada saran

nyehehehe


End file.
